MySims Wiki:Goodies
Hey there! Welcome to the MySims Wiki Goodies! Want to take a souvenir home before taking your leave of MySims Wiki? Then look around here and see if you see anything you like! Here are some things MySims Wikians have made for you to use! If you want to contribute your own goodie for others to use, feel free to edit this page and add something in. Be sure to put your own name next to your creation so you are given full credit! Please note, if you are using these creations, DO NOT CLAIM THEM AS YOUR OWN! The helpful MySims Wikians who have contributed these goodies have volunteered to worked hard on these, just for you and other people! If you take these goodies, you are to give full credit to whoever created them. Do not edit them and claim them as your own, unless the creator gives permission. If you'd like to make a request, leave a message on the talk page of this page. Thank you, and have fun! NOTE: If you add a goodie here, please make it MySims related! Non-MySims related goodies will be removed! Animations Goodies coming soon! Desktop Wallpapers Spruce up your desktop with these nifty wallpapers of your favorite MySims characters! If you'd like one specially made for you, the following people will gladly take a request from you (add yourself on the list below if you are willing to be one of these people): People willing to take requests: *BlankyXP :BlankyXP's Notes: Uh...I like creatin' wallpapers...sometimes. On my GIMP. :O When I'm bored. You may request me a wallpaper at anytime. I will do my best on it. I'm proud of what I do, so ja. *shifty eyes* I actually get fun outta designin' this stuff. o3o Expect your request to take a few days or less for me to do. *Skull26374 :Skull26374's Notes: Yeah...I LOVE making images like wallpapers and stuff. Eh, if you have a request for one you may ask. Eh don't be shy ^_^. *Dentface :Dentface's Notes: I can make some wallpapers for you too. I can make them simple or complicated, I will get get them done as fast as i can, Its pretty easy on photoshop. So notify me if you want a wallpaper! *Animal Crossing Leader :ACL's Notes: Only ask me if you want a really simple wallpaper Just go on one of the listed people's talk page and request something to be made, or you can leave a request on this page's talk page. DJ Leaf Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 1600x1200 Created by BlankyXP "Leaf the Rockstar" Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by BlankyXP "Dark Dimension" Leaf Wallpaper #1 Resolutions 1440x900 Created by BlankyXP (note from Blankeh: This was made for teh wallpaper I had at my school's Mac OS X computer my own account on teh computer, which is why the resolution differs from my other wallpapers, which were made for Windows computerz :O) "Dark Dimension" Leaf Wallpaper #2 Resolutions 1440x900 Created by BlankyXP (note from Blankeh: This was made for teh wallpaper I had at my school's Mac OS X computer my own account on teh computer, which is why the resolution differs from my other wallpapers, which were made for Windows computerz :O) Ugly Supergroovin' DJ Candy Wallpaper by Blanky Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by BlankyXP Popular MySims Standing With MC Emi Wallpaper Resolutions 1440x900 Created by Dentface Emotional Flippin' Ray Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by BlankyXP Shirley The Stylist Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by Dentface Dr. F's Lab Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 Created by BlankyXP Requested by Orange Yoda Rockstar Agent Wallpaper '''Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by BlankyXP Evelyn Gray Wallpaper Resolutions 1440x900 Created by Dentface Teh Extreme (But Ugly) Chaz McFreely Wallpaper by Blankeh Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by BlankyXP Requested by Emirilee Welcome to Spookane Wallpaper '''Resolutions 800x600 Created by ACL Violet Nightshade Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 Created by Dentface Requested by A go-go Sim ..:: dance.dance.dance on the dance floor wallpaper. ::.. '''Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by BlankyXP Sandra Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by Dentface The Dark and Mysterious Violet Nightshade Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by BlankyXP Surf's Up, Dude! Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by BlankyXP Yuki Wants to Bite Your Face Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by Dentface MorcuCorp Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by Dentface Justice's Temporary Tattoos Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by Dentface Poppy of the Flowers Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by Dentface T.O.B.O.R. T.H.E. R.O.B.O.T. W.A.L.L.P.A.P.E.R. Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by BlankyXP ..:: iLeaf ::.. Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 1600x1200 Created by BlankyXP New Ray Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by Dentface Requested by Buddy Wallpaper '''Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by Dentface Requested by Buddy the Space Bellhop '''Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by BlankyXP Requested by luv2drwgem on deviantART The Egyptian King: Melthutamenemopt Wallpaper '''Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by Dentface Requested by Welcome to the Forest of the Elves Wallpaper '''Resolutions 800x600 Created by ACL Welcome to Rocket Reef Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 Created by ACL Welcome to Candypalooza Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 Created by ACL Petal of the Forest Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by BlankyXP The Spookies Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by Dentface Requested by The Dancers: Zack · Candy · Sapphire Wallpaper '''Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by Dentface Clara belle Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by Dentface Print-Outs These "print-outs" are pictures of your favorite Sims that you can download and print! If you'd like one specially made for you, the following people will gladly take a request from you (add yourself on the list below if you are willing to be one of these people): People willing to take requests: *Dentface :Dentface's Notes: I will try to eventually make one for every character in all the MySims games, and I'm starting with MySims Party. If you want a special print-out created for you, contact me here! Or leave your request on this article's talk page! *BlankyXP :BlankyXP's Notes: Uh...I don't normally work/create goodies for this section. This is usually Dentface's section. But if you really want me to for some reason that I would not know, you are welcome to ask. *Skull26374 :Skull26374's Notes: Yeah, if you like have any requests, I may also be used of assistance :P. Just go on one of the listed people's talk page and request something to be made, or you can leave a request on this page's talk page. MySims Party DJ Candy Created by Dentface Cap'n Ginny Created by Dentface Goth Boy Created by Dentface Chaz McFreely Created by Dentface Dr. F Created by Dentface Beebee Created by Dentface Violet Nightshade Created by Dentface MC Emi Created by Dentface Sasha Created by Dentface Clara Belle Created by Dentface Sir Vincent Created by Dentface Hopper Created by Dentface Brandi Created by Dentface Annie Radd Created by Dentface Master Aran Created by Dentface Ms. Nicole Created by Dentface Travis Created by Dentface Roxie Road Created by Dentface Princess Butter Created by Dentface